


Flounder's Story

by Flowerkins96



Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney Princesses, The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid, Disney, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerkins96/pseuds/Flowerkins96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flounder has always loved Ariel, his best friend.<br/>A mermaid, princess no less, who shouldn't even look at him twice.<br/>Flounder sets out to change this however when Ursula makes him a deal he cannot refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flounder's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> This is my first fanficiton that I have posted online so I hope you enjoy it!  
> My only warning is that it kind of ends on a cliffhanger and there may be more parts to it depending on if the audience wants more.  
> Thank you! ^^

It was impossible to deny that Ariel was beautiful.  
From the soft velvet of her hair scarlet hair to the delicate curve of her smile – amongst other curves. Like her beauty and his feelings for her, Flounder could not deny that his eyes had adventured a little bravely over the perfect sculptured curves of Ariel’s body.  
The cruel thing though was that Ariel never even noticed Flounder. Not in that way, at least.  
They were best friends.  
It seemed an unlikely friendship to begin with, the youngest daughter of King Triton and a lowly sea urchin like himself – it was possibly because despite the innate cowardice that gripped Flounder, he was the only one who would willingly explore ship wrecks with her, and help her collect things for her Treasure Cove.  
“What about this?” Flounder gestured wildly with his small blue fins.  
“Another dingle hopper?” Ariel’s face brightened up as she caressed the miniature silver trident “This will go perfectly with the others!”  
Flounder loved spending time with Ariel. Although if he was a little more honest, time halted when he was with her, it ceased to exist and a handful of minutes stretched out into a vast infinity which he would have enjoyed to nothing more than waste all of it with her.  
“I’m taking this straight back to the cavern!” she exclaimed happily and quickly swam off.  
She was always quickly swimming off, rushing around and never slowing down.  
Maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing after all.  
Last week she saved him from the vicious shark, Ankor.  
Ankor had always been something of a bully to Flounder, but when puberty struck it escalated from “Hahaha you smell” to “I WILL DEVOUR YOU!!!”  
So not much difference really.  
Flounder followed Aril eagerly out of the wreckage.  
She had already disappeared, but he knew his way well to the secret cavern. He swam along happily when suddenly two grey eels slithered alongside him.  
“Look at the poor little fish, in love with a princess!” one of them sneered.  
“A daughter of the brave Triton no less, how cute” the other laughed.  
Flounder shivered in fear. These eels were the Sea Witch’s cohorts, Flotsam and Jetsam.  
He knew this because of the menacing glare of the single glowing eye the pair possessed.  
Flotsam curled himself around Flounder’s tiny body “Too bad you can’t even keep up with her”  
Jetsam grinned wickedly “If only those fins were a little more muscular”  
“Or masculine” Flotsam gloated.  
Flounder writhed helplessly in his grasp “Let me go!”  
“Aww…poor little Flounder. No one here to defend you now…”  
“Hey! Leave him alone!” From a distance Flounder could see Ariel swimming furiously towards them. “I didn’t rats could swim” she remarked cleverly, and freed Flounder from their clutches.  
“We weren’t bothering him” Flotsam tutted.  
“We were going to offer him something marvellous”  
“Something spectacular”  
“Something your heart desires” Jetsam’s golden eye lingered knowingly at Flounder, as if he knew exactly what he had always desired.  
Ariel rolled her eyes “Go back to your Sea Witch, we’re not interested” and Ariel swam off, tugging Flounder along with her.  
*  
Later that evening, as the full moon pierced a silver hole into the ocean’s smooth surface, casting a beam of light into the dark water like a search light, Flounder valiantly swam onwards.  
He did not know how to find the Sea Witch, but he had to keep searching.  
If he could at least find Flotsam and Jetsam, or rather run into them again…  
Suddenly Flounder heard a little cackle of delight.  
“It’s this way” Flotsam corrected as he swam forward to lead.  
“So we convinced you, did we?” Jetsam smirked.  
“A-a-a…Maybe” Flounder stuttered in fright. “Where are we going?”  
“To see Ursula, of course”  
“I hope you have something to trade”  
Flounder didn’t reply.  
He knew this was a bad idea, but he wanted so badly to be gazed at by Ariel with more than friendship’s gentle eyes.  
So maybe it would not be a bad idea if the Sea Witch could give him what he wanted.  
Suddenly a dark, crooked cave came into view.  
Long tendrils of seaweed wavered menacingly like the warning of wavering crooked fingers – they even tried to clutch and grasp at Flounder as he struggled to swim and keep up.  
With Flotsam and Jetsam leading the way, Flounder entered the mouth of the cave and swam unknowingly into the belly of the beast.  
Scattered on the cave floor was the mangled flesh of trapped sea urchins.  
“Poor unfortunate souls,” boomed a deep, jazzy voice from within “They could not keep their deals, so they’re mine forever!” it laughed a little too happily.  
Flounder entered the circular cavern – in the middle was a an cauldron crafted from the rocks of the cave. There was also shelves and rows of bottles of mysterious things – creatures, squirming and stoic, or colourful powders and different textures cleverly corked and bottled tightly.  
Flounder instantly knew this was a room where the ingredients for the alchemy of life were kept, were first concocted. In this room Ursula could be so much more than a Sea Witch.  
She could be God.  
And she could give what he wanted.  
“So, Flounder is it? What an awful name!” Ursula grinned pleasantly “So what brings you here, little Flounder? Or did the tides just wash you up here”  
“I-I-I came here because I want something”  
“You don’t say”  
“I want to be a merman. I want to be half human and have a strong fin so I can be with Ariel”  
“Ariel?” Ursula’s eyes shined wickedly “The youngest Princess Ariel? Triton’s Daughter?”  
“Um, yes. Why?”  
“Oh this is beautiful! A fish, fallen in love with a princess!” Ursula howled with laughter.  
She placed a chubby bingo wing over her eyes to wipe away the euphoric tears.  
Flounder looked down, ashamed. “I, I guess I’ll leave then-“  
“NO!” bellowed Ursula.  
A devilish smile curled onto her face. She traced a hand through her spiky crop of white hair.  
“I will help you. I will make you a merman. Free of charge”  
“Free? For free!?” Flounder smiled so much his cheeks hurt. “Thank you!”  
“Well…almost for free”  
“Oh, um, well-“  
“If I do this for you, you will owe me a Favour. That is, when I ask you to do something for me, you do it. Without question, without doubt, just obedience”  
Flounder hesitated for a moment.  
Ursula coughed, then returned the charming smile on her face.  
“So? Do we have a deal?”  
Flounder looked up as bravely as he could. “Yes”.

*  
Deep in the ocean there is a cave, a cave of wonders exists deep under the cresting waves.  
Once a scared little flounder entered the mouth and made a deal with the Sea Witch that lurks within its depths.  
And emerging from the same cave in the glorious light of day was a merman.  
He had floppy blonde hair that curled and stuck out at odd angles, and he had a smattering of freckles splashed across his cute button nose.  
He had a blue fin, long and lanky like his twig arms, but he swam rapidly like a shark.  
It was the perfect surprise for Ariel.  
He swam straight to the treasure cove, his heart racing with excitement and dread.  
Would she know instantly it was him?  
Or maybe she would think that he was stranger!  
It brought Flounder great joy to be able to slide the rock entrance aside himself – if he was still a weak little fish, he would have never been able to amount such a feat, and yet here he was, with hands and fingers, able to hold things and move them – it was marvellous.  
Sliding the rock aside, he entered the treasure cove.  
“Ariel?” his voice sounded a little more manly than it did as a fish “Do you want to go exploring?”  
At the centre of the cove, Ariel was sat alone.  
“Go away Flounder!”  
Ariel’s shoulders were heaving up and down, the way they often did when she laughed, only there was no laughter, no happiness.  
No treasure left in her cove.  
“Ariel! What happened to all your treasure? Are you ok?” Flounder swam to her and firmly put his hand on her shoulder “Ariel? Look at me-“  
Ariel’s head shot upwards, and then recoiled in fright and pride when she did not recognise the stranger before her. “Who are you and how did you find me? Get out of here!”  
“Ariel! It’s me, Flounder”  
Ariel glanced over her shoulder – her blue eyes were rimmed with the same shade of red as her hair.  
“You are not Flounder. Flounder is my best friend! He isn’t some weird guy ok?”  
“No but Ariel I changed so I could-“  
“JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!” Ariel shouted, her usually calm voice peaking in anger and anguish.  
“But, Ariel, I-“  
But Ariel wasn’t listening, she was looking angrily at the debris of her treasure. “It’s all gone. Every single thingy-m’bob. Every dingle hopper. All gone,” Ariel glanced down at a pile of rubble.  
“And this. I saved his life and had this only to remember him and-“  
She looked up angrily at him “GO AWAY! Why are you still here?”  
“Ariel, I’m so sorry about all of this” Flounder approached closer, but Ariel flinched again at his touch.  
“Do you want to go exploring?”  
“NO!” angry tears began spilling down Ariel’s face “I don’t even know who you are! Leave, now! Go away!”  
“Ariel-“  
“I hate this! I hate everything!” she suddenly turned and swam out of the cove.  
“Ariel! Wait!” Flounder swam after her.  
“Stop following me!”  
“But-“  
Ariel halted and spun around “Go away, alright? I don’t know who you are and I don’t care how you know me, but I don’t know you and I certainly don’t like you”  
Flounder’s lip quivered “But…but I love you”  
Glancing over her shoulder, Ariel retorted cruelly “If only there was someone who loved you”


End file.
